New Life
by HotFries
Summary: This is a HiE fanfiction. This story about ten-year-olds Jamie and Lauretta whom are given a second chance at life. This story will kind of follow the path of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! Peace out fellow bronies and pegasisters XD Rated T to be safe


**Chapter 1: Do Over**

**A/N: I hope I get a read and stuff. Anyways, let's get on with this chappie! I do not own My Little Pony or Heavenly Father. I only own most of the characters! On with Chappie 1! WARNING: DEATH AND ABUSE**

I was having a stroll with my best friend forever through our hometown. "I can't wait for school to start Laura!" I told her. "Jay, want to come over tonight?" asked Laura. Of course I want to go sleep over to her house. "I can't wait for school either." added Laura. "Only because you are in gifted you little dictionary!" I laughed. I am ten years old and so is Laura. I have long straight black hair and light brown eyes. I wore a light purple dress and black flats and my skin is chocolate.

Laura is pale-skinned and wears glasses and has green eyes. Laura wore a long white dress and white slippers. Laura has long straight orange hair. This is our usual style of dress. "Of course I want to sleep over Laura. Let me get some clothes first." I told Laura. My house was a couple houses down from Laura so I was there in a minutes.

I burst through the door and my mother was surprised to see me? "Where are you going girl?" Mother asked me. "Can I go sleep to Laura's house pwetty pwease?" I asked. As I waited for a response, Laura waited outside. "Okay, you can Jamie. Be safe though alright." replied Mother.

I said, "Why would anything bad happen?" My mother just nodded her head. Then, she kissed my cheek and I wiped it off naturally. I selected a pair of clothes then changed into my pajamas. After I finished dressing me, I walked out to meet Laura and we went to her house. I knocked softly on the door then Laura's mother answered the door. I asked, "May I stay over tonight?"

"Of course you can Jay. Besides, you didn't have to be so polite. Just call me mom." replied Lisa. I nodded slowly and began walking up the stairs hearing giggling in the process. Once I got up the stairs, I seen the twins crawling around. The twins are two years old and mega adorable! They have short curly blonde hair and green eyes. I picked up Ariel first and twirled her around and then I twirled Aria.

Afterwards, I settled down the giggly twins and they hugged me tightly. I love them as much as they love me. Laura and I went to her room and Laura changed into her pajamas. Good thing I was in my pajamas. Mine was purple with kittens on it and Laura's was pink with puppies on it.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" exclaimed Laura. "Sure but then YOU need to go to bed afterwards." I suggested. Laura asked, "What about you Jay?" I am more of a night owl and I hardly ever go to bed even on school days. I shook my head because I am nocturnal. I said, "Truth or Dare."

"Dare." replied Laura. "I dare you to lick your armpit!" I snickered. "Ew no! I am not doing that!" complained Laura. I glared daggers at her until she finally licked her armpit. She made a disgusted face as she did that. I giggled being the loveable girl I am. "Truth or Dare?" asked Laura. "Truth" I replied.

"Why do you love the night so much?" she questioned me. "I love the night because I feel close to it y'know. Like you and daytime. I have a strange yet strong connection to it." I told Laura. Right before I could say anything else, Lisa opened the door? "Who wants a night snack? I finished baking some blueberry muffins!' Lisa asked in a singsong voice.

OH. MY. GOSH. I LOVE MUFFINS! Both of us (Laura and I) jumped in the air in excitement. We went downstairs to their kitchen where I caught the scent of the delicious muffins! I couldn't control myself so I ended up chomping on five blueberry muffins. "I am sorry." I whispered. "Jay I take you eating the muffins as a compliment." Lisa told me. I blushed hard from embarrassment.

Right as I finished another muffin, the doorbell rung loudly about ten times! Laura almost went to the door, but Lisa stopped her quickly. I snatched another muffin and chewed on it slowly. Lisa looked through the hole on the door thingy (peephole) and ran over to us. "Grab the twins and hide under my bed NOW!" she half-whispered half-shouted.

Laura and I ran to the twins' room without bothering to ask why. I carried Aria and Laura had Ariel then we tiptoed to Lisa's room ad slid under the bed. I couldn't help but wonder why she wanted us to hide. I bet she wants to play hide and seek! Aw wait she already knows where we are! We should change spots. I tapped Laura's shoulder and said, "Laura we need to change spots! I think we are playing hide-and-go-seek." We ran to the closet and giggled knowing Lisa would never find us.

I heard the door get kicked down. Wow, I guess that person wants to play too! His voice sounded awfully familiar though I could not figure him out. "Where is she Lisa?" asked man. That's cheating! He can't figure out where we are hiding! "I cannot and I will not tell you! Jay belongs to Jenny not you Charles." Lisa angrily told him. Why is she so angry? Wait Charles?!

Charles is my father! My father had left when I was three years old. Mother had said he went away for a while, but I hadn't seen him afterward. "Tell me now or else you'll end up like Jenny!" Charles told Jenny. I bet he found mother then. She was never good at hide-and-go-seek anyways.

"Never! Jay is like my daughter so I would give you my daughter!" replied Lisa. Thanks for keeping me safe Lisa. "Don't make me pull the trigger!" Wait did he say pull the trigger as in the trigger of a gun. Does that mean he killed my ma?! Next thing I heard was a gunshot and tears from Laura. Footsteps were heard throughout the house. I don't think he wants to play hide-and-go-seek. I sobbed quietly next to Laura. "Jay where are you?" screamed Charles. He repeated those words over and over getting louder each time. Laura squirmed around and accidently hit her against the wall and squeaked.

Charles yelled, "I knew I would find you! Now come to daddy or else!" I froze in spot unable to talk or move. His voice sounded angry as his footsteps came closer. I knew he was in the same room as Laura and I now. We didn't dare move a muscle or bone. "I guess they are not here then." muttered Charles. I made the mistake of breathing a sigh of relief and the closet door burst open.

]"Aha! Get out of there!" Charles yanked me and Aria from the closet and slammed against the wall which really hurt. Then, he snatched Laura and Ariel next. I ended covered in mine and Aria's pee. Charles looked at Laura and the twins disgusted. "Hadn't your ignorant mother told you not to socialize with them filthy whites?" How dare he insult my best friend in my face?!

"They are not dirty! If anything, Laura is way cleaner than you!" I stood and angrily told Charles. He slapped me across the face sending me back to the floor. "Please stop Mister Charles." Laura said to Charles. He grabbed her pajama shirt and slammed her to the wall with Ariel still in her arms.

He pointed his gun ready to shoot. On instinct, I settled Aria on the floor and kicked Charles and he fell to the ground and the gun flew from his hand. I walked to Laura. "Are you alright?" I asked Laura. She replied, "I should be asking you that! You have some blood dripping from your lip." I wiped the blood away slightly and put Ariel by Aria then went back by Laura to check on her. Out of the corner of my eye, I had seen Charles pull out a large butcher knife and walk towards the twins. Without thinking, I ran to the twins just before he stabbed them. His knife ended up in my chest near my heart. I coughed up so much blood.

I knew this was the end, but I could not believe this. Is this why he came here? To murder anyone and everyone just so he could beat me! "I can't believe you are going to die for these pathetic lives!" Charles spat on me. Laura cried, "Jay no! Please don't die! I need you here! You're my best friend!" My life slowly faded away and I didn't kick or scream at the pain. I felt Laura cry over me until some more came out of me.

"How could you?! Are you sick or something?! You killed your own daughter!" I heard Laura." The images were really blurry, but I could still barely make out images. Laura grabbed the gun the flew from Charles and pointed it at Charles. "Go ahead and shoot me!" laughed Charles. I knew Laura would never shoot him yet I still heard a gunshot. After that though, I took my last breath and kicked the bucket. My entire life flashed before my eyes. I died at ten years old!

The world went black, but I had seen a white light headed towards me so I ran away. Eventually, the light caught me and stopped me. The white light was an angel! I sure was far from where I was before. The angel said, "Hello Jay. Can you come with me?" I refused his offer and stepped back. "I suggest you not take a step back again unless you want to plummet into you-know-what." advised the angel. I turned around curious and frightened when I saw a burning pit of flames.

I decided to follow the angel and it said, "Okay now we shall ascend into Heaven." Upon arrival, I was shocked to see Laura standing there. I shed a tear. "W-what are y-you d-d-doing here?" I asked Laura. "I was shot in the head." She bluntly replied. We walked into this white room where an angel was doing paperwork?!

Then, the angel brought us to this mega huge white room. Oh my glob! Is this THE room? "Greetings Jamie Umika Mathews and Lauretta Isabelle Tomeki. May I ask how you two died?" I am pretty sure he knew how though. "I died from a stab to the chest for her bay twin sisters." I told him. "I died from a bullet to the head because I was upset that he killed my best friend." Laura replied.

Heavenly Father said, "Today was not your time young ones. The twins were supposed to die today." "No I refuse to let youtake their innocent lives." I angrily spoke. "You didn't let me finish my sentence!" Heavenly Father childishly complained. "I was trying to say, how would you to like another shot at life?"

Ohmigosh! I nearly fainted on the spot! "Can we live in Equestria please?!" "Are you talking about that place on My Little Pony?" asked Heavenly Father. "Ohmigod! Are you a brony?" I gasped. "I refuse to answer that question. I have a question for you though: Day or Night? Oh yes, are you two bronies?"

I picked night of course and Laura picked day. "Of course we are bronies. Don't worry though because nearly everyone is a brony," Laura joked. Then I asked, "Can you allow me to go to Earth one last time?" I was teleported to Earth near Laura's so I walked into the house. I wondered what kind of pony I could be: an Earth pony whom have amazing physical strength and a special connection with the ground, a unicorn whom have amazing talents with magic like telekinesis, teleporting, and have horns, or even a Pegasus with their amazing wings giving them the ability to control weather, walk on clouds, fly high, and freedom with the air.

I skipped into Lisa's room and picked up the twins. Charles looked at my dead bod then me and growled, "I thought I killed you!" I smirked and began to walk away. "Where are you going?!" His arm literally passed through mine. I heard a low cry and skipped downstairs where Lisa was barely alive. I skipped over to her and kissed her cheek slightly healing her and then I picked her up. Then, I carried the twins towards the local orphanage. I settled the twins down and rung the doorbell then quickly left towards my house.

My mom was stuck against the wall covered in blood and bruises. The hospital would never be able to fix her up correctly. I set Lisa on the couch and felt my mother's neck for a pulse and received a tiny one. Charles must have really hit her bad because looked horrible. I put my hand near her heart and gave her enough energy to slightly close the wounds.

I picked both of them up with Lisa on my right arm and Jenny (mom) on my left arm. I sat each down in a chair at the table and made sure they were given immediate attention. Afterward., I teleported back to heaven where they were waiting for me. "Are you ready to be reborn?" We nodded slowly and fainted, but this time we fainted happy.

**A/N: Woo! How was this chappie? I tried to put myself in a naïve ten-year-old girl's position, but look how that turned out. Anyways read and review my story for quicker updates. Also, I know this will be a HiE fanfic so bear with me. I will try to fit this story in with My Little Pony's storyline. XD**


End file.
